Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trail cameras, and more particularly to camouflaged trail cameras that are disguised and secured against theft.
Related Art
Cameras for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns are known in the art. The camera can include a passive infrared sensor (e.g., a motion/heat sensor) that is adapted to sense movement and activate the camera. The camera can include a delay timer with multiple settings to eliminate multiple exposures, and include high/low sensitivity settings to allow adjustment of the effective range.
Such cameras can be mounted in an enclosure that can be attached to a tree. Because the camera must be accessed for adjustment or removal, the enclosure is designed for ready entry. The enclosure is typically camouflaged. Because the camera may be left in the woods for extended periods of time, the camouflage not only hides the unit from unsuspecting game, but also helps to prevent theft. Nevertheless, even if camouflaged, security is a concern, so most units include a locking mechanism. However, even if the unit is locked, the entire unit can be removed and stolen.
Prior art devices have been used for camouflaged trail cameras. Most prior art devices fail to disguise the camera so that it cannot be discovered and stolen. The present invention so thoroughly disguises the camera that it cannot be discovered, and if it is discovered, cannot be easily removed. None of the prior art devices below do what the present invention does.
Examples of known prior art devices are described U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,431, U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,056, U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,973, U.S. 2005/0053732, U.S. 2009/0010637, U.S. 2012/0288267, U.S. 2013/0188047 and U.S. 2014/0308475. None of the above references disclose the claimed invention.